Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to current supply circuits configured for use in semiconductor devices and capable of generating a drive current irrespective of variations in pressure (P), voltage (V) and temperature (T) (hereafter, collectively or individually “PVT”).
The current generated by conventional current generators varies with PVT. Accordingly, electronic systems processing data may operate differently when supplied with PVT-varying current. Indeed, some circuits and systems are very sensitive to variations in applied supply current. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a current supply device capable of stably generating a desired current irrespective of PVT variations.